An Unexpected Entrance
by femmequeen
Summary: Connie and Rita walk into the ED together laughing together and then disappear into Connie's office - much to the surprise of everyone else.


**A dedication to the headcanons Becca posted (which were the reason we started talking.) Ultimately a series of Freechamp musings. Enjoy!**

 _For my world, my inspiration, my love._

 **Part 1/10: connie and rita walking into the ed together laughing over something and then disappearing into connie's office, not noticing anyone else and robyn, max and [david] are all like wat**

Robyn snorted in disbelief.

"They hate each other."

Max scowled at the careless dismissal of his latest fragment of gossip.

"I'm telling you, I just saw Rita get out of Connie's car."

"You're not funny, and I'm not that gullible."

Max sighed audibly, but instead of insisting further simply resigned himself to leaning on the reception desk and deliberately positioning himself in order to see the staff entrance clearly.

"Suit yourself, but they're going to walk in any second now."

His tone exuberated confidence, and Robyn could not help but look in the same direction as she delivered her scathing reply.

"You're going to be waiting for a really long –"

The double doors promptly swung open. Connie and Rita walked into the Emergency Department, as Max had suggested, together. Robyn's eyes widened in surprise. Her immediate and instinctive reaction was to alert anyone within reach of this occurrence, and this resulted in her punching David squarely in the arm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, turning around with a gaze that was searching for an apology but instead found Robyn's hand gesturing furiously to the couple who had just walked in.

The women were laughing, their smiles relaxed and genuine. As they walked towards the door of the Clinical Lead's office Rita reached out in order to fondly grab the sleeve of Connie's signature blue coat, and in return she leant into the touch causing their shoulder to briefly knock together. It seemed jarring to have two suspected nemeses suddenly become a paradigm of people who wanted to be closer to each other.

"They're practically hugging!" Robyn whispered loudly, looking around for confirmation that everyone else was seeing the same scene unfold. David nodded at the statement, but what spoke volumes was the small crowd of staff who had gathered around the reception in order to observe the phenomenon. Even Ethan, in passing, stopped briefly to readjust his glasses as if the sight before him was an illusion caused by a smudge on one of his lenses.

Connie and Rita reached the office, so engaged in their conversation that neither of them took a moment to even glance at the brigade of medical professionals who looked considerably confused by their newfound friendship. Rita opened the door, a gesture that would ordinarily be considered bold in front of her superior, and Connie simply reacted by gently placing her hand on the small of her back in order to guide her in.

Max grinned widely, revelling in the fact he was right, but his smug demeanour was lost on Robyn as her eyes were fixed on the door of Connie's office. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, and she looked as though she was genuinely considering the possibility that she was dreaming, and that the spectacle she had just witnessed was nothing but a fantasy.

Before anyone had the chance to comment on the situation, however, Connie reappeared at the window. She shot a knowing glare towards the group, a menacing indication that spreading rumours was strictly forbidden, before reaching to close the blinds. A moment before they restricted the view of the office completely Rita approached Connie from behind and snaked her arms around her waist in order to pull her closer. In response, Connie gently tilted her head over her shoulder in a gesture that seemed to be searching for a kiss - then they were hidden from the world.

"Did you see that?" Robyn exclaimed. Max looked gleeful at the new hospital scandal, and relished in the question he asked in reply.

"Do you believe me now?"


End file.
